Cierra los ojos
by Kourai
Summary: Meena... Meena... Cierra los ojos ahora'... ¿Quien es la chica que acaba de llegar a Sunnydale y que tipo de secretos oscuros esconde su llegada? Da review por favor! (Clasificado PG13 ya que es aproximadamente la edad minima de los fanaticos de Buffy)


Capitulo I  
'Si algún día...'  
  
'Texto' - Pensamientos, sueños o recuerdos...  
  
-'Meena... Meena... ¿Donde estas?... Te ves tan dulce dormida... Vamos, cierra los ojos ahora... '  
  
La chica abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz. 'Nuevamente estoy soñando' pensó para sus adentros y de inmediato trato de borrar de su mente todos los posibles recuerdos que pudieran distraerla. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, ya no recordaba siquiera haberse quedado dormida.  
  
Intento prestar atención al paisaje que se dibujaba en su ventana. A primera vista Sunnydale tenia la misma apariencia de cualquier otro típico pueblo en Estados Unidos que había observado en el camino, con sus comunes habitantes pretendiendo ser como todos e intentando encajar en la sociedad con sus sólidas y elegantemente pretenciosas casas, con sus cómodas estancias y sus hermosos niños jugando despreocupadamente en las seguras calles. Simplemente, era un pueblo americano como cualquier otro.  
  
Pero para ella, Sunnydale daba la apariencia de ser un gran pozo lleno de un misterioso poder que venia desde el centro de la tierra.  
  
El autobús comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta que se detuvo completamente frente a la estación, se levanto lentamente de su sitio, levanto la valija del asiento contiguo y se apresuro a bajar los tres escalones para poder salir.  
  
Desde el primer momento en que piso su suelo, pudo sentirlo. Fuerte, poderoso, revolviendo el aire a su paso.  
  
Al principio se sintió atemorizada. Conocía de sobra todas las historias que se contaban respecto a ese pueblo, pero jamás hubiera podido imaginarse que la fuerza que producía la vertiente mística fuera tan intensa. Pero estaba ahí, y hasta ese momento, incluso si estaba asustada, no existía manera de que pudiera volver atrás. Debía seguir con lo planeado.  
  
Su nombre era Meena. Tenia tan solo 16 años, pero talvez por su corta estatura o su dulce voz daba la apariencia de ser mucho mas joven a primera vista, sin embargo debido a su carácter podía parecer 10 años mayor con tan solo escucharla decir escasas palabras. Su piel era blanca como la leche tibia y sus ojos de un azul mas intenso que el lado mas profundo del océano. Pero su cabello. Su cabello era algo especial, no era algo común realmente, puesto que no era castaño, rubio o pelirrojo como el resto de las personas. Su cabello era mas bien un color indefinible, algo entre azul claro y blanco, mas que anda como un radiante plateado natural. Y no importaba cuantas veces a lo largo de su vida, Meena se había esforzado en asegurar que era natural, siempre existía alguien que asegurara lo contrario.  
  
Así pues, Meena podía parecer completamente irreal; sin embargo, existía y no había en ella una sola pizca de ilusión.  
  
- Disculpe ¿como puedo llegar a la calle Robelo?- dijo acercándose a un hombre que como siempre sucedía, había estado analizando sus peculiares facciones.  
  
- Pues... puedes ir al centro de la ciudad, buscar el Bronze y justo el callejón al lado de la puerta principal te lleva a la calle Robelo ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarla? Una chica como tu no debería estar sola en esta ciudad, no se si lo sepas, pero se cuentan muchas historias de asesinatos aquí, y no pareces ser la clase de chica que podría defenderse de esa clase de ataques.  
  
Al instante, Meena reconoció en su tono de voz la insinuación que pretendía esconder; sin embargo, por mas que se esforzó, no pudo identificar si sus intenciones eran realmente buenas o como muchos solo trataba de llevarla a algún sitio apartado para poder divertirse con ella. De cualquier forma, prefirió no correr ninguna clase de riesgo.  
  
- Muchas gracias - susurro entornando una dulce sonrisa - pero creo que puedo arreglármelas sola - y dando media vuelta se marcho en la dirección que le había señalando sin tener tiempo de volverse para mirar al chico. Si al doblar la esquina hubiese girado el rostro aunque fuera por un segundo, hubiera podido ver como aquella alta y delgada rubia de hipnotizantes ojos verdes se bajaba del mismo autobús en que ella había llegado, se acercaba silenciosamente al chico y le hablaba confiadamente al oído rodeándolo con los brazos mientras la observaba alejarse.  
  
Sin embargo, se alejo sin titubear, de alguna manera que no sabia explicarse, estaba segura de que las indicaciones que le había dado aquel joven eran correctas.  
  
Calle Robelo, ahí era donde ella vivía. La elegida para salvar al mundo de su fatídico destino siempre que fuese necesario. La toada por los dioses y dotada de una fuerza mas allá de la humana. La única que podía salvarla ahora y con ella, el destino de toda su gente.  
  
La cazadora.  
  
Meena se pregunto por un momento que tan capaz seria esa chica. Conocía de antemano todas las oscuras historias en las que había estado involucrada y sabia perfectamente cuantas veces, estando en la cuerda floja, había logrado salvar al mundo de colapsarse; A pesar de ello, sabia que aun era demasiado joven, incluso, a pesar de tener ya 24 años, sabia que era mas joven que ella misma, y no podía evitar preguntarse si podría con esta nueva misión.  
  
Sacudió repetidamente la cabeza en un intento de apartar de ella toda clase de oscuros pensamientos y continuo caminando cabizbaja. Por supuesto que podría con ello, estaba plenamente segura de que había llegado en el momento justo y confiaba en que sabría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa llegado su tiempo.  
  
Luego de andar cerca de 10 minutos, logro verla. Se aproximo lentamente tratando de identificar alguna silueta moviéndose bajo el grueso árbol en el jardín, alguien a quien pudiera identificar, algún tipo de señal que se hiciera visible para que ella pudiera estar segura de que se encontraba en el sitio correcto, pero no había nada. Finalmente se decidió y temerosa dio algunos pasos dentro del jardín hasta detenerse justo a la mitad del camino a la puerta para poder contemplarla en toda su magnitud.  
  
Si, esa era la casa estaba segura de ello. Sin perder los finos ademanes femeninos que la caracterizaban, abrió el bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro, y saco de él una fotografía, la analizo cuidadosamente y comprobó que efectivamente se trataba de la misma casa, grande, algo vieja y muy hermosa a su propio modo.  
  
Ahí, enfrente de esa casa, pudo notar que esa fotografía había sido tomada hacia ya algunos años, cuando la casa parecía mas grande y la familia que la habitaba, completa.  
  
Paso sus dedos por el contorno de la imagen, y al hacerlo, una extraña sensación la recorrió el cuerpo estremeciéndola. Sintió como se le erizaba la piel de los brazos mientras una serie de imágenes corría sin sentido dentro de su cabeza. Vio a una mujer de hermoso cabello negro, y a un chico pelirrojo que la golpeaba, y ahí estaba ella, sin alma, en el suelo, con los ojos vacíos, ahora el chico lloraba y la abrazaba intentando desesperadamente devolverle la vida, y señalando furioso a la ensangrentada mujer de cabello negro que yacía impávida en el suelo, con los ojos grandes como de animal asustado.  
  
'No... ese no puede ser el final... debo haberme equivocado... solo es que estoy un tanto nerviosa' pensó. Dio la vuelta con las manos a la fotografía intentando no volver a tocar la imagen y lentamente leyó la pequeña nota escrita al reverso:  
  
'Calle Robelo 124.  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
Si algún día la necesitas...  
  
aquí podrás encontrarla.  
  
G.'  
  
Leyó para sí misma. Nadie firmaba, no había ningún nombre que pudiera resultarle conocido, tan solo esa letra G a manera de rubrica que le daba apenas algunas ideas vagas acerca de a quien debía dirigirse al llegar, y la dirección del sitio en el que estaba. Pero de algo estaba segura, ese era su destino. Cuando supo que había llegado el momento el primer impulso que tuvo fue buscar en el antiguo cofre que alguna vez le dio su madre, tomar esa fotografía y partir. Siempre supo que debía llegar hasta ahí y ahora no había manera de que creyera que se había equivocado.  
  
Parpadeo con fuerza alejando los recuerdos y nuevamente estaba ahí, en el jardín, con esa niña frente a ella.  
  
- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- pregunto la chica. Meena había sido tan absorbida por sus memorias que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que aquella niña había llegado y se había plantado frente a ella; sin embargo, no era a quien buscaba.  
  
Parecía ser bastante niña aun, aproximadamente entre los 14 y16 años, pero no mayor que eso. Tenia la piel cremosa y suave. Era pelirroja y con ese par de hermosos ojos color azul verdoso la hacían parecer realmente adorable, y su alma olía como un jardín de rosas frescas. Las mismas rosas que alguna vez, mucho tiempo atrás había olido, cuando aun las cosas resultaban menos inciertas para todos. Fue ese dulce olor lo que le permitió reconocerla de inmediato y por un momento vio pasar fugaces los recuerdos de cuando era niña y jugaba tranquila en aquel jardín, con su hermana. Sonrió cálidamente al notar su propia esencia comprimida en su corazón y aguardando por el momento en que debía ser liberada.  
  
'Aun no es tiempo' pensó.  
  
Pero no era ella.  
  
- Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?- repitió  
  
- Tu... tú eres Dawn, ¿no es así?- dijo con plena certeza de  
conocerla.  
  
La expresión reflejada en el rostro de la chica parecía asustada, obviamente, estaba acostumbrada a temer a cualquier extraño que se acercara a ella de esa manera y daba muestras de conocerla si ella no los conocía también y no confiaría fácilmente en una desconocida como era ella.  
  
- No te preocupes, veo que piensas que voy a herirte, pero no lo are, no tienes nada que temer de mí... -dijo mientras sus labios curvaban una sonrisa que la hacían lucir un poco más afable-... busco a tu hermana, a Buffy...  
  
- ¿Que hay con ella?- inquirió la chica intentando aparentar una falsa valentía.  
  
Pero ella no estaba en disposición de hablar sobre los motivos que la habían llevado hasta ahí con aquella niña. Su objetivo era la cazadora y no podía discutir al respecto con nadie mas que no fuese ella.  
  
- Lo siento... pero creo que no estoy en posibilidad de hablar contigo - dijo mientras la sombra de un triste recuerdo nublaba sus azules ojos - Realmente necesito hablar con ella. Tienes que creerme, por favor. ¿Acaso crees que una chica como yo podría resultar peligrosa? Creo que si te lo propusieras, tu podrías hacerme mas daño del que yo te haría a ti - al decir esto su voz tenia el tono juguetón que la hacia aparentar siempre mucha menos edad de la que realmente poseía.  
  
- Disculpa, debes irte, no puedo traerla para ti, ella esta demasiado ocupada ahora para atenderte.  
  
- ¡Oh! No te preocupes, Dawny, puedo esperarla.- dijo nuevamente con su dulzon tono de voz.  
  
- No, ella no volverá pronto... y mi nombre es Dawn, tu no puedes llamarme Dawny - dio algunos pasos temerosos retrocediendo en dirección a la casa, pero sin apartar de ella la nerviosa mirada.  
  
Al decir esto, noto que Dawn realmente no deseaba permitirle encontrarse con su hermana y comprendió la magnitud del miedo que en tan pocos segundos había logrado despertar en ella.  
  
El miedo siempre es un arma de doble filo, puede obligar a las personas a reaccionar agresivas tratando de protegerse de aquello que los atemoriza o a retraerse como pequeños y asustadizos animales domésticos. Dawn ya había comenzado a retraerse, mas intentaba aparentar ser capaz de defenderse si llegaba a ser necesario.  
  
Meena sonrió suavemente. Sabia muy bien lo que tenia que hacer. Miro a Dawn con dulzura, lentamente entorno los labios y comenzó a cantar.  
  
Su voz era suave como la de un ave y su garganta parecía articular las palabras mágicamente, sin necesidad de moverse. Cantaba en un lenguaje antiguo. Un lenguaje olvidado por la humanidad mucho tiempo atrás, justo cuando nacieron por primera vez en este universo y olvidaron su esplendoroso pasado.  
  
Dawn escuchaba inmóvil la dulce voz y le permitió entrar hasta lo mas profundo de su ser con su canto.  
  
'Es tan tranquilizador' pensó. Era como estar en medio de un hermoso sueño. Se sintió en paz dentro de esa voz, mas calmada y más amada de lo que nunca nadie se había sentido en el mundo.  
  
Se dejo caer en el pasto y dejo que las lagrimas resbalaran libremente por su rostro. Recordó los momentos más bellos de su vida. Su madre... su hermana... y sin notarlo comenzó a amar también aquellos malos recuerdos. Fue entonces que la voz rompió la barrera de su bloqueo y pudo recordarlo todo.  
  
Aquel lugar. El olvidado. El prohibido de toda memoria humana. Era hermoso, pacifico, y mucho mas armonioso que cualquier otro sitio en el universo. Y la vio a ella. Esa chica también estaba ahí, con la misma piel, los mismos profundos ojos azules y el mismo extraño cabello plateado. La reconoció entonces como parte de su pasado. Cantando la misma antigua canción olvidada desde antes del nacimiento. Y al mirarla el llanto fue aun mayor.  
  
- Deténgase... por favor... señora Meena, por favor, deténgalo... lo recuerdo ahora... esa... esa era usted... ¿no es así?...- dijo tratando de hacer sus palabras entendibles en medio del llanto. Palideció.- ...y... y esa era...  
  
- Tu casa Yacktara, ese era tu hogar también- su voz era como un sedante que se clavaba en toda la extensión de su cerebro, que le impedía pensar claramente inundándola de recuerdos lejanos. Recuerdos de un tiempo donde no era Dawn, ni era perseguida por ser una llave mística, Un sitio donde solo era ella, Yacktara, un hechizo con vida.  
  
Meena intentaba mantener la compostura, sin embargo, la sombra de esa antigua tristeza se había hecho aun más notable y ahora lloraba también, aunque sus sollozos eran suaves y callados, con la languidez de quien esta acostumbrado a llorar en secreto. Dawn, al notarlo, evito el mirarla directamente al rostro para no parecer descortés.  
  
-Señora Meena... Esta usted aquí por... ¿Esta buscándola?... ¿Es que realmente se aproxima el final?- dijo Dawn tras unos segundos de duro silencio.  
  
Meena sonrió suavemente mientras enjugaba las ultimas lagrimas de su rostro. Incluso después de haberle mostrado a Dawn su verdadero pasado, sabia que aun no estaba en condiciones para entender porque estaba ella ahí.  
  
- Necesito hablar con ella Dawn, necesitamos su ayuda... -e hizo una larga pausa, tratando de organizar sus ideas. Finalmente dijo - Llévame con tu hermana...  
  
Y la condujo al interior de la casa.  
  
. . . . . . . . . Nota de Autora:  
  
Pues bien, aquí lo tienen. Por fin he subido el primer capitulo de mi fanfic de Buffy, hasta el momento no ha pasado nada interesante, pero quiero llevar la historia calmada, aun faltan muchas sorpresas por revelarse. Hace muchos años prometi que escribiria esta historia, que no moriria en mi, y estoy intentando cumplir con ello. Con amor Kouraï 


End file.
